Heroic Ways To Die!
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: Right! This is a retake of the Dumb ways to Die theme in the PJO way! I recommend that you listen to Dumb ways to die version first on Youtube before you read this so you get the idea of what I'm blabbering on about! Anyways, once you've read it plz review!


**DISCLAIMER! As you already know, I don't own any PJO characters or the Dumb Ways To Die theme. (Even though this barely really has anything to do with the characters, more themes, I'm still putting it on so no one can sue me! Simples!)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! Ok, basically I randomly came up with this idea and thought it would be funny. This is meant to be taken as a joke! The Dumb Ways To Die theme is literally about dumb ways to die (I recommend you listen to it first on youtube!) and have changed it into Heroic Ways To Die! That's literally funny heroic ways to die.**

**If you can't take a joke then it's probably wise if you don't read this! I only made this for fun so… SMILE PEOPLE AND READ ON! And oh yeh…some of this don't rhyme that well…**

**Yep, and because of the boring people now-a-days I have to write this into more of a story like thing... so if ya want just to read the EPIC song then PLZ PLZ PLZ just read it! Just scroll down and forget that this story line exists!(I recommend just reading the song...) but otherwise then here! Read the bad story to go with it! -.-**

_Story line..._

_(Boring... that's what life is now-a-days. The Titan war is over and the camps are at peace, there's people to talk to and see but well, there's hardly anything to do. If a monster comes near camp, well it's dead in minutes because of all the new campers around now. There's just nothing to do. Well I suppose I've still got to finish Festus but... what can I say! Everyone needs a small break once in a while! Even Leo Valdez!_

_*sighs* Well, I suppose there's got to be something to do around here..._

_"Leo mate!"_

_...?_

_"You've got to see this!" The stroll brothers... great_

_"What's it now?" I replied lazily._

_"Me and Connor were watching EPIC clips on youtube... _**(I know! Techie stuff and demigods don't mix but I couldn't think of another way of doing it!) **_... and we found this EPIC clip!"_

_I got up and went over to the Strolls who were killing themselves laughing over an Iphone which was playing some sort of tune about people dying... okay... weird..._

_"You've got to watch this!" Travis said and shoved the screen in front of my face._

_*Watches clip*_

_"Well that was... freaking_ **(Rick uses freaking in TLH too!) **_hilarious_!"_ I replied in floods of laughter._

_"I told you it was EPIC!" Travis laughed while Connor was dying in laughter on the floor... again. "Well, with have got to go... got to show this to the others! Laters!"_

_After about 5 minutes of recovery from laughter an brilliant idea clicked. I'M SO GOT TO WRITE A DEMIGOD VERSION OF THIS! So after 20 minutes of hard work and determination I came up with this...) _

Put Greek fire in ya hair

Tell Clarisse to share

Go ask the **(mummy)** oracle your fate

Use your best friend as monster bait

Heroic ways to die, heroic ways to die

Heroic ways to die, so many heroic ways to die

Eat some ambrosia as a joke

Have a teacher who's a bloke **(Dr Thorn)**

Teach yourself how to fly **(can't think of anything else)**

See if ya can breathe underwater

Heroic ways to die, heroic ways to die

Heroic ways to die, so many heroic ways to die

Invite the stroll brothers inside **(a joke!)**

Take Thalia's spear when she's insight

Take your helmet off while in a fight

Use the Big House as a hiding place

Heroic ways to die, heroic ways to die

Heroic ways to die, so many heroic ways to die

Keep a Hydra as pet

Go use the camps internet

Eat some food, forget to chew

"I wonder this dragon will do?"

Heroic ways to die, heroic ways to die

Heroic ways to die, so many heroic ways to die

Go into the woods for no real reason

Play a game with those who've had treason **(the enemy)**

Annoy some campers who're fighting with swords

Go to the underworld and asked for mercy

Get distracted while fighting a drakon

They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly

**(Running out of ideas and yeh…)**

Heroic ways to die ie

Heroic ways to die

Heroic-ist ways to die

So many heroic

So many heroic ways to die

_(Gods! THIS IS EPIC! I wonder what camp with think when they hear THIS at dinner...?)_

_End of story line_

**Yeh…pretty bad, but hey! It was a random idea! Sorry about if there's any bad spelling mistakes...blame the hamster NOT me! :) So what do you think? And I'm SO SORRY to those who find the story line bad, it's just I had too write one to keep with the guide lines... :(**

**100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
